REQUIEM POUR UNE OMBRE
by belette2911
Summary: OS - Histoire écrite pour le concours lancé par Rikku-chan de "fanfic fr"  où il fallait s'inspirer de la musique au violon "A postcard" de  Henry Purcell, musique reprise dans le film "Orgueil et préjugés".


**Résumé :** Nous sommes en mars 1888. Sherlock Holmes a résolu l'affaire de son client, le roi de Bohême. Résolu ? Pas tout a fait... Il s'est fait battre à plates coutures par un adversaire à sa taille, une femme : Irène Adler. Il avait cru la piéger, mais elle l'a devancé et s'est enfuie, promettant de ne pas publier la photo compromettante d'elle et du roi. Elle s'est mariée depuis peu et elle est heureuse. Le roi est content. Voulant donner une récompense à Holmes, ce dernier n'avait demandé qu'une chose : le portrait de la belle contralto Irène Adler et quand il y fera allusion, ce sera sous le titre honorable de LA femme.

**Histoire écrite pour le concours lancé par Rikku-chan de "fanfic - fr. net" où il fallait s'inspirer de la musique au violon « A postcard» du compositeur Henry Purcell, musique reprise dans le film « Orgueil et préjugés».**

**OS inspiré de « Un scandale en Bohême » de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et de l'épisode du même nom de la série « Sherlock Holmes » tourné par la Granada.**

* * *

><p><strong>Requiem pour une ombre<strong>

Le docteur John Watson était parti dans l'après-midi, peu de temps après notre retour de Briony Lodge, où nous avions trouvé le nid vide. Irène Norton, née Adler, était partie en compagnie de son mari, emmenant la photo compromettante d'elle et du roi de Bohême. Elle m'avait laissé une lettre, dans laquelle elle me félicitait pour la manche brillante que j'avais jouée, en parfait gentleman. Elle n'essayerait plus de faire chanter le roi, qui pouvait donc se marier en paix sans craindre le scandale. Moi, je venais de perdre face à une grande dame.

L'amertume avait envahi ma bouche et j'avais été soulagé de voir mon ami Watson s'en retourner, pour retrouver son épouse et son foyer. J'avais de nouveau besoin de solitude pour faire mon introspection, suite à cette affaire qui m'avait troublée beaucoup plus que je ne l'avais montré. Passé maître dans l'art de la dissimulation de mes sentiments, cette fois-ci, j'avais laissé échapper plus que je n'aurais dû en dévoiler. Mon ami aura toujours des doutes quant à ce que j'avais _vraiment_ éprouvé pour cette cantatrice au talent fou.

Une fois de plus, je relus la dernière phrase de la lettre, qu'elle avait écrite à mon intention : « _Et je demeure, cher Monsieur Sherlock Holmes, très sincèrement vôtre !_ ». Dieu que j'aurais aimé que cela fût réel. Mais elle demeurera à jamais un fantôme, une ombre, un mirage.

Il était un fait indéniable : j'étais peu enclin au chagrin ou à la nostalgie. Et pourtant...

Face à moi, sur la table du salon, j'avais posé le portrait de cette cantatrice qui avait su faire vibrer en moi ce que je croyais mort et enterré : mon cœur. Lorsque je l'avais aperçue pour la première fois, alors que je cherchais un moyen de m'introduire dans la place, déguisé en garçon d'écurie, j'avais senti mon cœur s'emballer. Étant peu habitué à ce genre de comportement de cet organe, qui se contentait de faire circuler mon sang, j'avais tout de même éprouvé quelques similitudes avec ce que j'avais éprouvé pour une fille, lorsque j'étais un jeune homme de dix-sept ans.

Les souvenirs, enfouis au plus profond de moi, avaient surgi, me plongeant dans un abîme de sensations douloureuses. Cette jeune fille – Christine – que j'avais connue il y a longtemps, éprouvait les mêmes sentiments à mon égard et nous nous étions rapprochés, sous les regards bienveillants de nos parents respectifs. Le temps passant, nous avions échangé des promesses de vie commune. Las, le destin nous jouant de bien cruels tours, la demoiselle avait succombé à une bien vilaine pneumonie, me laissant seul et éperdu de douleur. J'étais alors âgé de dix-neuf ans, tout comme elle.

Le temps avait passé, j'avais endurci mon cœur, m'étant promis de ne plus succomber face à des sentiments amoureux. Mes ténébreux souvenirs, je les avais occultés au plus profond de moi-même, m'enveloppant d'une carapace de froideur et d'insensibilité pour ne plus avoir à souffrir de cette manière.

Mais cette demoiselle Adler venait de réveiller cet organe qui, un jour, s'était figé, glacé de l'intérieur, depuis ce sombre vendredi de novembre, où j'avais enterré ma bien-aimée.

Et voilà que durant mon enquête, il s'était remis à battre comme un fou, en présence de la cantatrice chez qui je devais tâcher de découvrir où était cachée la photo compromettante, avant de la récupérer. Lorsque, moins d'une heure plus tard, alors que j'étais dans la place, déguisé en garçon d'écurie et récoltant par le biais des lads, des renseignements sur Irène Adler, son avocat était arrivé, puis repartit en trombe, suivi, quelques minutes plus tard, par la dame, dans son landau attelé à la diable.

Ironie du sort, la suivant en fiacre jusqu'à une église, je m'étais retrouvé entraîné par le futur marié devant l'autel, témoin indispensable de son mariage secret avec cet avocat. La situation rocambolesque m'avait fait rire ensuite, mais sur le moment, je l'avais admiré à la dérobée, tellement élégante dans sa robe, les cheveux relevés en un chignon rehaussé d'une plume d'aigrette. Mon cœur avait de nouveau bondi dans ma poitrine.

En remerciement, elle m'avait donné un souverain, que j'allais accrocher à ma chaîne de montre. Une fois de plus, je caressai la pièce, me remémorant cet instant où je m'étais trouvé – toujours déguisé en garçon d'écurie – face à cette belle femme. Il ne m'avait pas fallu forcer le trait pour jouer l'homme un peu pataud et intimidé par la grande dame qu'elle était. Son sourire et sa main gantée qui avait touché la mienne m'avaient rendu complètement amorphe.

Oui, moi, le grand détective qui aimait railler le beau sexe, se retrouvait bête à en pleurer devant une jolie femme, jeune mariée, qui plus est.

Je me levai tout doucement, enfilai ma robe de chambre gris souris et je m'en fus non loin de l'ancien bureau de Watson. Mon violon était là, bien à l'abri dans son étui. Mes mains caressèrent le bois... Je le calai au creux de mon cou et pris l'archet.

Tapie dans les profondeurs de mon cœur, il y avait toujours cette peine antérieure, elle était là, latente, n'attendant qu'un souvenir pour remonter à la surface et me torturer. Il existait toujours des élancements douloureux dans mon cœur et ils venaient de revenir au galop, me plongeant dans une torture insoutenable. Mon seul exutoire serait la musique et elle serait en adéquation avec mon état d'esprit.

Une seule bougie brillait dans la pièce principale. Je ne l'avais pas éteinte, elle se consumait lentement, comme mon âme tourmentée...

Alors je commençai à jouer. L'archet se posa sur les cordes et je fis sortir une musique mélancolique de circonstance.

Le violon était un instrument qui convenait merveilleusement bien à tous mes différents états d'âme : triste, mélancolique, taciturne, cafardeux...

Je composai une longue complainte, celle de l'homme amoureux qui se retrouvait face à lui-même et ses sentiments enfouis.

Assis devant l'âtre, je regardais le feu qui se mourrait lentement, faute de bûche. J'étais comme lui, j'allais moi aussi mourir à petit feu, faute de mon combustible...

Mon archet glissait avec délicatesse sur les cordes de mon stradivarius. Le fait de jouer me permettrait d'extérioriser ma peine, sans la montrer... Toutes mes émotions passeraient par l'instrument... Et j'y mettrais toute ma douleur.

Je me levai et me mis à jouer au milieu de la pièce.

Les sanglots longs de mon violon ne jouaient que pour moi, en hommage à cette femme admirable, qui n'entendrait jamais cette composition. Il valait mieux d'ailleurs, elle était mélomane et la musique lui parlait. Entendre une composition pareille – qui n'aurait pas dénoté dans une messe de requiem – ne lui aurait laissé aucun doute sur mon état d'esprit. Elle aurait su qu'elle m'avait touché à un endroit que je croyais bien à l'abri, protégé par mon armure d'indifférence.

Adieu, Irène... Restez loin de toutes ces douleurs... Restez loin de mes douleurs et de mes démons...

Je continuai à jouer... Ne suivant aucun compositeur, j'inventais ma propre mélodie, celle que je tirais de mon violon n'appartenait qu'à moi... Elle était le reflet de mes douleurs et de mes sentiments... Jamais plus je ne saurai la jouer aussi bien que cette nuit... Cette nuit où j'avais composé ce requiem pour cette ombre insaisissable qu'était devenue cette femme.

Irène Adler était loin, innocente à moitié de mes déchirements, de mon enfer, de ma peine et de mon chagrin. Les affres de l'amour avaient refermé leurs griffes puissantes sur mon cœur, toujours meurtri de ma précédente histoire d'amour... Ce ne serait qu'une meurtrissure de plus... Irène Adler... Adler, qui, en allemand voulait dire « aigle ». Elle n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom, elle qui, sans même chercher à le vouloir, avait refermé ses griffes sur moi.

Deux femmes dans ma vie, deux femmes si différentes, que j'avais aimé... Non, deux femmes que j'aimais, même si la première n'était plus qu'un fantôme dans ma vie... Et ce soir, Irène était devenue mon deuxième fantôme...

Je montai dans les aigus avec mon violon que je faisais toujours pleurer... Sa plainte résonna dans toute la pièce et dans tout mon être... Mon violon pleurait à ma place, c'était à travers lui que j'exprimais mon chagrin.

L'archet glissait avec délicatesse sur les cordes, quant à moi, je n'étais plus dans la pièce, mais enfoncé au plus profond de mon être, là où je pouvais me retrouver.

Washington Irving disait : « _Il y a du sacré dans les larmes. Ce ne sont pas des signes de faiblesse, mais de force. Ce sont les messagers de l'incommensurable chagrin et de l'indicible amour_ ».

Malheureusement, mes larmes s'étaient taries depuis longtemps. Je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais en verser une goutte, de durcir mon coeur...

Alors, toute ma peine et mon amertume passèrent par la mélodie de cette nuit-là...

La dernière note mourut sur les cordes et je laissai tomber mon bras, qui avait tenu l'archet, le long de mon corps.

- D'habitude, fit la voix de ma logeuse, me faisant sursauter, quand vous jouez du violon à des heures indues, je me fâche, mais pas cette nuit.

Madame Hudson, ma logeuse, se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, en robe de chambre, les cheveux défaits. Tout à ma musique, je ne l'avais pas entendue ouvrir la porte de mon meublé. J'avais joué face à la fenêtre et les rideaux m'avaient empêché de discerner son reflet dans le carreau. La fenêtre était entrouverte, mais pas un souffle de vent n'avait soulevé les rideaux non plus.

Voyant que je restais silencieux, elle tourna les talons et me dit :

- Très jolie, votre composition, mais elle me donne envie de pleurer, me dit-elle doucement, comme si elle avait compris mon tourment. Bonne nuit, monsieur Holmes.

Et elle referma la porte, me laissant planté au milieu de la pièce, encore sous le coup de ma composition, me souvenant que, la nuit dernière, c'était Irène qui me souhaitait la même chose, déguisée en jeune dandy, et je ne l'avais pas reconnue.

Par la fenêtre ouverte, j'entendis une portière de fiacre se fermer et les fers des chevaux qui claquèrent sur les pavés de la rue.

Posant mon violon dans son étui, je me servis un vieux cognac et le bu silencieusement en regardant les braises s'épuiser tout doucement.

Étendant mon bras, je pris le flacon de cocaïne et je m'injectai ma solution à sept pour cent.

xxxxxxxxxx

Dehors, tandis que Sherlock Holmes finissait de jouer du violon, une ombre se tenait sur le trottoir, juste devant le domicile du détective londonien.

- Bonne nuit, monsieur Holmes, chuchota l'ombre, d'une voix plus qu'émue. Merci pour ce récital de toute beauté que vous m'avez offert, sans le savoir.

Ses doigts se posèrent devant ses lèvres et la sombre silhouette, dissimulée sous une longue cape grise et un haut-de-forme noir, esquissa un baiser qu'elle souffla vers la fenêtre entrouverte.

L'ombre traversa ensuite la rue et monta dans le fiacre qui l'avait attendue. Elle claqua la portière, de manière un peu vive, et frappa le bout de sa canne sur le toit pour signifier au cocher qu'il pouvait partir.

L'homme fit claquer son fouet et emporta ce jeune dandy qui lui avait demandé de le déposer et de l'attendre, devant le 221b, Baker Street. Le jeune dandy écrasa la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue, puis, il se cala dans le siège et les laissa couler tout à fait.

Ce que le cocher, qui fouettait ses deux pauvres chevaux, ne savait pas, c'était que ce jeune homme était en fait une femme : Irène Adler, en personne. Elle avait menti dans sa lettre laissée à l'attention du détective, elle n'était pas partie tout de suite pour l'Amérique, avec son mari, mais avait retardé son voyage d'un jour.

Le clergyman non conformiste, qui avait eu un malaise devant chez elle, la veille au soir, l'avait fortement troublée. Croyant qu'il y avait un incendie dans sa maison, la jeune femme s'était précipitée vers sa cachette pour en extraire la photo compromettante. Las, ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte. Juste un pétard fumigène. Intriguée par ce vieux clergyman qui avait découvert la fumée et crié « au feu », elle avait décidé d'en avoir le cœur net de tirer cette affaire au clair.

Sa surprise avait été encore plus grande lorsqu'elle l'avait suivi, déguisé en jeune dandy et qu'elle s'était rendue compte que c'était Sherlock Holmes en personne qui venait de la piéger, lui faisant découvrir la cachette de la photo par ce moyen ingénieux.

Alors, elle avait décidé d'être plus matoise que lui et s'était éclipsée de son domicile de Briony Lodge, aux petites lueurs de l'aube, pour aller se cacher à un endroit d'où elle pourrait observer l'arrivée de son ancien amant, le roi de Bohême, et du détective de Londres qui l'avait piégé de manière si fine. Sûr, elle ne s'en était pas méfiée assez, de ce gentil clergyman qui l'avait défendue contre des voyous, avant de se faire assommer. Une mise en scène magistrale de la part de Sherlock Holmes, un grand homme et un détective hors pair. Pour peu, elle aurait applaudi.

Tapie dans un coin, elle avait assisté à l'arrivée du détective, de son acolyte le docteur Watson et du roi de Bohême. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que le détective fut si beau, si élégant, si aristocratique, vêtu de son costume sombre et de son haut-de-forme. Cela lui avait fait un coup. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait non déguisé et, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, elle avait ressenti une torsion dans son ventre.

Là, si cette nuit, elle s'était trouvée en bas de chez lui, au lieu de voguer vers l'Amérique, sa patrie, c'était parce qu'elle avait voulu aller s'expliquer avec l'homme, le voir chez lui, le rencontrer vraiment, lui dire combien elle était désolée d'avoir dû le duper. Elle aurait aimé comprendre pourquoi elle ressentait ce genre de sentiment pour un homme qu'elle n'avait vu que déguisé en clergyman, aperçu ensuite de dos, toujours vêtu de son déguisement, devant chez lui et juste entraperçu lors de son arrivée à son ancien domicile.

Comprendre pourquoi son cœur s'était emballé comme un jeune cheval fou, rien qu'en le voyant, alors qu'elle venait de se marier avec un homme qu'elle croyait – jusqu'à pas si longtemps que ça – aimer. Pourtant, les émotions ressenties en découvrant le véritable visage de celui qui aurait dû être son ennemi, l'avaient laissée pantoise. Il n'y avait pas à s'y tromper : tout son corps avait réagi.

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans sa rue et qu'elle avait entendu le violon jouer, laissant échapper sa désolation par la fenêtre entrouverte, elle avait tout de suite compris qu'il valait mieux pas ne pas le rencontrer, pour leur bien à tous les deux. Alors, les larmes aux yeux, elle avait écouté la complainte mélancolique qu'il tirait de son violon.

C'était le genre de mélodie que l'on jouait lorsque l'état d'esprit était nostalgique. Oui, cet homme souffrait. Pas dans son orgueil, parce qu'il avait perdu la manche, non. C'était bien pire que cela. La musique jouée par Holmes l'avait éclairée sur un autre point, survenu lors de la mascarade du détective, pour apprendre le lieu où était cachée la photo.

Irène avait été surprise par ce vieux clergyman qui avait rougi, en posant ses yeux dans son décolleté et qui avait l'air d'être plus que troublé par sa présence, faisant tout pour ne pas la regarder dans les yeux. Quand elle lui avait signifié qu'il avait de beaux yeux gris acier, il s'était troublé un peu plus et lui avait rétorqué que, elle aussi, avait de très jolis yeux. À la lueur de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle avait compris que le détective éprouvait, pour elle, des sentiments proches de l'amour.

Elle essuya ses yeux, se demandant comment était-ce possible que deux personnes qui se croisent à peine, puissent ressentir des sentiments aussi fort l'une envers l'autre. Pour le peu qu'elle l'avait vu sans déguisement, elle en avait été toute retournée, se demandant maintenant si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur en épousant Godfrey Norton, qu'elle pensait aimer.

S'éloignant de la ville de Londres au trot, le fiacre emporta Irène Adler loin du détective de Londres.

Malgré tout, elle se promit qu'un jour, elle reviendrait et que ce jour-là, elle monterait le voir.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteur : <strong>

**Requiem** : c'est le nom de nombreuses compositions musicales entendues lors du service liturgique ou utilisées comme pièce de concert. À l'origine, ces compositions musicales classiques de _Requiem_ étaient réellement données pendant le service funèbre. Elles étaient essentiellement chantées par un choeur. Elles s'éloignèrent franchement de la liturgie quand on y adjoignit des parties de solistes chantées assez importantes, ainsi qu'une partie orchestrale d'accompagnement. Ce mode d'exécution est à présent rare.

Source : Wikipedia

**Washington Irving** : né le 3 avril 1782 dans le quartier de Manhattan, à New York, mort le 28 novembre 1859 à Tarrytown, est un écrivain américain du début du XIXe siècle. Son prénom lui a été donné en hommage à George Washington. Il a publié sous les pseudonymes de Geoffrey Crayon, gentleman, de Dietrich Knickerbocker et de Jonathan Oldstyle. Il est surtout connu pour ses nouvelles, mais il a aussi écrit de nombreux essais et biographies.

Source : Wikipedia


End file.
